Not Today
by Elixir Edlar
Summary: NEW CASE UP! IMPLIED SEMI-RIDDLE! Apakah salah jika Jimin hanya menginginkan kepastian dari lelaki yang telah dicintainya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir? Apakah salah jika Jimin hanya mendambakan cinta yang tak terbagi dengan orang lain? Jimin centric fanfiction. Uke Jimin, Yaoi, Boys love, BTS fanfiction. Dan untuk seme-nya silakan ditebak sendiri ya? Rate: T menjurus M
1. Chapter 1

**NOT TODAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Elixir Edlar**

 **PAIRING:**

KINDLY GUESS BY YOURSELF

 **Jimin centric**

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **originally** from my **own** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed, AU, OOC

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 02.35 AM

Seorang pemuda manis tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur _king size-_ nya. Kedua manik sebening berliannya menerawang ke awang-awang. Tubuh polosnya hanya terbalut selimut tebal ia bagi dengan lelaki tampan di sebelahnya.

Mengembuskan napas dari hidung mungil dengan bibir sedikit menggigil akibat udara dingin yang menguar dari sepasang _air conditioner_ di sudut kamar. Keudian menilik dengan seulas lirik ke arah pemuda yang tengah berkutat khidmat dalam dunia mimpinya.

Tampak damai.

Tampak permai.

Sepermai paras yang selama bertahun-tahun telah menghiasi hari-harinya. Mengisinya dengan percikan cinta dan butiran kasih sayang. Mewarnai hatinya yang kelabu dengan pelangi kebahagiaan. Serta mencerahkan jiwanya yang keruh akibat corengan nestapa yang mencederai kedamaian hidupnya.

Ia pun sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang telah mengirimkan sesosok malaikat penjaga yang kini berbaring dengan nyaman di sampingnya. Tidur dalam satu ranjang yang sama. Berbagi suka duka bersama. Dan saling menemani satu sama lain ketika salah satunya merasa kesepian.

Pemuda manis itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Jemari mungilnya ia bawa untuk menyusuri rahang tajam lelaki di sebelahnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Menekuri cetakan sempurna wajah tampan yang masih sibuk dalam lelap tidurnya sembari menelusuri jejak-jejak merah keunguan yang ia klaim sebagai mahakaryanya.

Ya, mahakarya yang ia tinggalkan di permukaan kulit _kanvas hidupnya_ beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 _Grep!_

Tiba-tiba jari-jari mungilnya digenggam erat oleh sebuah tangan yang jauh lebih besar dari segi bentuk dan ukurannya. Membuat lelaki manis itu sedikit tersentak akibat kejutan mendadak dari yang lebih besar. Ditambah dengan remasan-remasan lembut yang terasa begitu hangat dari lelaki yang berbaring di sampingnya

"Jimin.. tidak tidur.. hmm?"

Suara beratnya terdengar serak di tengah serangan kantuk yang berusaha ia taklukkan dengan susah payah, sementara jemari panjangnya masih membelai punggung tangan lelaki yang ia panggil dengan nama Jimin tersebut.

Alih-alih menjawab, Jimin malah menghamburkan tubuh polosnya kepada lelaki di sebelahnya. Memeluk torsonya sembari mengusakkan wajah beserta pucuk hidungnya yang terasa sedingin es ke dada bidang yang terhidang di hadapannya saat ini.

"Hmm.. hidungmu dingin, sayang.." katanya seraya merengkuh tubuh lelaki yang lebih kecil ke dalam dekapannya. Menguncinya dengan kedua lengan kukuhnya lalu mengecupi pucuk kepala bersurai merah muda itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dengkuran halus mulai terdengar saling bersahutan. Menciptakan melodi siul yang rupanya bersinergi satu sama lain dalam resonansi yang menghasilkan variasi bunyi.

.

.

.

Sempurna, mungkin adalah kata yang paling tepat dalam menggambarkan hidup dari pemuda berparas cantik bernama Park Jimin. Bagaimana tidak?

Ia tinggal di sebuah kompleks gedung _condominium_ mewah di pusat kota lengkap dengan berbagai fasilitas penunjang sarana yang tersedia setiap saat. Ditambah lagi dua unit _supercar_ miliknya dengan jenis _convertible_ dan _sport car._

Setiap bulannya ia akan mendapati digit saldo di rekening tabungannya bertambah dalam jumlah yang fantastis tanpa perlu repot-repot ia periksa. Apalagi dengan adanya _black card_ yang membuat ia _semestinya_ bebas keluar masuk pusat perbelanjaan dan memindahkan _apa saja_ yang ia inginkan ke _condominium_ miliknya.

Namun, semua itu tampaknya tidak pernah cukup bagi Jimin.

Jimin menginginkan lebih.

Jimin menginginkan kepastian.

Ya, kepastian.

Bukan sekadar janji manis dan angan semu yang selama ini terucap gratis dari bibir tipis lelaki yang selalu menghadiahinya dengan barang-barang mewah bombastis.

Selama cincin belum melingkari jari manisnya, selama itu pula Jimin tidak akan pernah lelah untuk menjerat lelakinya dengan seluruh pesona indah yang dimiliknya.

Secara halus, secara lembut, secara diam-diam. Agar lelakinya jatuh semakin dalam dan terjebak ke dalam pusaran cintanya— _selamanya._

"Jimin? Kau sedang melamunkan apa, sayang?"

Tersentak halus ketika sepasang lengan tiba-tiba melingkar di sekitar perut Jimin yang tengah sibuk menata meja makan untuk menyiapkan sarapan sembari memikirkan sesuatu.

Menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis sebagai respon sementara kedua tangannya masih sibuk berkutat dengan satu kardus sereal, buah berry, sekotak susu cair, cokelat bubuk, lalu meraciknya ke dalam satu mangkuk dengan cekatan.

"Hmm, begitu ya..." seolah paham, lelaki itu hanya menggumam pelan sebagai jawabannya. Mengecupi leher putih yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak keunguan milik lelaki mungil dalam dekapannya sampai empunya menggelinjang kegelian karena aksinya.

 _Cup!_

Lelaki tampan itu mengecup pipi selembut mochi milik Jimin dan menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya cukup lama. Memberikan jilatan basah yang perlahan-lahan naik menuju telinga kanan sang lelaki manis lalu mengembuskan napasnya yang terasa panas dan bergairah di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku _menginginkanmu,_ Jim..."

" _Aku milikmu..."_

.

.

.

Secara teknis, Jimin dan lelaki tampan itu telah terikat dalam periode yang cukup lama dalam menjalani sebuah hubungan. Sepuluh tahun sudah mereka menjalani kehidupan sebagai _suami-istri_ meskipun tidak/belum tercatat secara resmi dalam register negara.

Berputar-putar dalam turbulen tiada akhir hingga pada akhirnya kepalang menikmati keterombang-ambingan hubungan yang seolah tidak memiliki titik terang sama sekali. Namun bukan berarti tiada secercah harapan maupun segenggam masa depan bagi keduanya.

Karena pada dasarnya, egolah yang menelan semua cinta mereka dalam keterasingan yang berusaha mereka balut dalam kedekatan ragawi. Yang sejatinya hanya manifestasi dari sebuah prosesi yang selaiknya dilakukan oleh pasangan yang _katanya_ saling mencintai.

Lalu bagaimana kalau kenyataannya salah satu dari mereka hanya menginginkan kenikmatan duniawi tanpa sungguh-sungguh melibatkan luapan emosi merah jambu yang beratasnamakan cinta?

Semua ini tidak lebih dari sebuah bom waktu dengan dua sumbu pendek yang siap meledak kapan saja ketika salah satu dari mereka memercikkan api di salah satu ujungnya.

Tetapi sampai sepuluh tahun berlalu pun keduanya tetap enggan untuk membakar sumbunya sendiri. Membuat ledakan dramatis yang mungkin bisa mengantarkan kepada tunas baru yang bisa mereka mekarkan dan besarkan dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga.

Bukannya terjebak dalam hamparan kering padang pasir dengan sebatang pohon kaktus kurus berduri yang tidak pernah berbunga lagi setelah kemarau panjang melanda. Membuat keadaan sekitarnya menjadi semakin kerontang pun gersang meskipun tetes harap akan sebutir percik hujan kerapkali dipanjatkan.

Jimin merasa mual. Ia jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya lagi-lagi luput dari rajutan helaian benang dalam sebentuk kain yang semestinya melingkupi tubuh indahnya saat ini. Lelakinya telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk pulang.

Ya, pulang ke peraduannya yang seharusnya.

Pulang ke sarangnya yang sebenarnya.

Pulang ke kandangnya.

Pulang ke rumahnya.

Di mana lelaki cantik yang berstatus sebagai istri resminya bersama putra adopsi semata wayangnya hidup dengan nyaman dan bahagia dalam kurun waktu lima tahun terakhir.

Tanpa sedikit pun memiliki gagasan tentang hubungan terlarang suami tercintanya dengan sang kekasih gelap yang telah terjalin selama satu dasawarsa penuh.

Percaya begitu saja ketika sang suami seringkali menambah digit absen atas kehadirannya di rumah dengan berjuta alasan dengan kedok perjalanan bisnis dan urusan pekerjaan yang begitu padat.

Sama sekali tidak curiga maupun keberatan ketika suaminya membatalkan janjinya secara tiba-tiba, dan tanpa adanya pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Yang ia tahu, suaminya hanya bekerja sangat keras demi kebahagiaan dan kehidupan yang baik untuk keluarga kecil mereka.

"Hai jagoan ayah!" katanya ketika anak lelaki berusia sekitar empat tahunan berlari antusias menuju sang ayah untuk menyambut kepulangannya. Sekaligus menyambut berbagai macam kotak mainan yang dibawa serta sang ayah dari _perjalanan bisnisnya_ selama sepuluh hari terakhir.

"Yay! Ayah bawa banyak cekali mainan! Aku cayang ayah!" serunya si bocah kecil. Meloncat-loncat kegirangan sambil memeluk tubuh ayahnya yang kini berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang putra tersayang.

"Kau tahu jagoan? Ayah sangaaaat merindukanmu!" ujarnya tanpa melepaskan rengkuhan lembutnya pada tubuh kecil beraroma bayi yang sangat ia sukai. Aroma yang mengingatkannya pada _seseorang._ Ya, seseorang yang ia tinggalkan di negeri sakura beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Jadi, kau hanya merindukan putra kita? Lalu bagaimana denganku?" lelaki berparas manis dengan kulit berkilauan tampak menggoda suaminya yang masih asyik terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri. Berdua saja dengan sang putra yang masih betah ia kecupi puncak kepalanya yang menguarkan aroma bayi yang begitu menyenangkan baginya.

"Mm, bagaimana ya?" membopong putra kecilnya seraya bangkit untuk berdiri menghadap sang istri yang tengah menyuguhkan pandangan memuja pada lelaki tampan yang berstatus sebagai suaminya tersebut.

"Sepuluh hari tak pernah kulewatkan tanpa sedikit pun luput akan angan tentangmu. Karena kau tahu? Bayangmu selalu hadir dalam pandanganku, menghantuiku, dan mengikutiku sepanjang waktu, wahai sayangku.." berucap panjang lebar dengan hazel tajam yang menusuk tepat menuju obsidian kelam lelaki manis di hadapannya. Merasuk menjalari setiap sel-sel tubuhnya seraya menghantarkan aliran elektron yang terasa bagai lelehan listrik yang berakumulasi pada sepuluh ujung jemari kakinya.

"Gombal..." balasnya dengan warna merah yang mulai menyapu kedua belah pipi putihnya. Membuatnya merona sempurna ditambah senyum malu-malu akibat tersipu oleh mulut semanis madu milik suaminya.

"Tapi sayang kan?" Tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya, lelaki tampan itu sekonyong-konyong menarik dagu lelaki manisnya untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang sarat akan kelembutan. Namun buru-buru melepaskannya mengigat keberadaan putra kecilnya yang masih terapit di antara tubuh keduanya.

" _Of course i do, gentleman.."_ jawabnya sambil mencubit gemas hidung bangir suaminya.

" _Well,_ bersiap-siaplah. Malam ini aku ingin _memakanmu._ Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin menemani jagoan kecilku bermain sore ini," katanya sambil mengusak surai kelam sang putra yang selembut sutra.

"Um, kau tidak lelah?" masih dengan pipi yang terasa panas ia bertanya pada sang suami.

Menggeleng pelan sebelum menjawab, "Lelahku sirna sejak pertama kuinjakkan kakiku di rumah ini, sayangku. Tidak perlu khawatir," senyuman meyakinkan terukir di paras tampan lelaki jangkung itu. Membuat lelaki manis di hadapannya semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"B-baiklah, a-aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu.."

Sang suami hanya mengangguk dan berlalu menuju kamar bermain milik putra kecilnya yang sedari tadi merengek, mengajak sang ayah yang ia rindukan selama sepuluh hari terakhir untuk bermain bersamanya. Berdua saja.

.

.

.

Hidup Jimin itu berantakan. Secara harfiah maupun figuratif.

Ketika _lelakinya_ tidak berada di sekitarnya, ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan mabuk di sangkar emasnya sampai tak mampu untuk sekadar mengangkat kepalanya sendiri. Seolah beban seberat ribuan ton ditimpakan ke atas kepalanya tanpa ampun.

Ditambah lagi dengan kebiasaannya memuntahkan makanan yang masuk ke dalam lambungnya—yang _katanya_ perlu dilakukan demi menjaga berat badan idealnya. Yang pada kenyataannya telah berada jauh di bawah angka terendah dari indeks massa tubuh normalnya.

Jimin selalu memiliki ketakutan tersendiri apabila _lelakinya_ kelak akan meninggalkannya jika ia tidak menarik lagi. Sehingga kenaikan berat badan sebanyak setengah kilogram pun akan menjadi pencetus depresi berkepanjangan, yang hanya sembuh ketika dirinya mendapat kabar bahwa lelakinya akan mampir untuk sekadar berkunjung atau menemaninya selama beberapa hari ke depan.

Jimin mengerti bahwa ia hanyalah si pandir yang mau tak mau terpaksa hadir di tengah sebuah keluarga yang tak sepantasnya ia usik kebahagiaannya. Namun di sisi lain ia telah telanjurmasuk dan menggerogoti keutuhan rumah tangga orang lain bagaikan rayap yang melapukkan sebatang kayu hingga akhirnya lebur seluruhnya.

Jimin lelah menjadi pihak ketiga. Meskipun pada awalnya, lelaki itulah yang _lebih dulu_ menerobos tanpa permisi dan menjadi pihak ketiga di antara hubungan cintanya yang nyaris sempurna dengan _lelakinya._

Jika mau egois, seharusnya dia boleh merasa bangga dan boleh merasa menang. Namun tetap saja, ia menjadi pihak yang salah dan dipersalahkan di dalam segitiga hubungan mereka.

Memangnya siapa itu Park Jimin?

Bisa apa dirinya tanpa lelakinya?

Bagaimana keberlangsungan hidupnya tanpa campur tangan lelakinya?

 _Bukan siapa-siapa._

 _Tidak bisa apa-apa._

 _Tidak bisa dibayangkan seperti apa._

.

.

.

Jimin menyukai udara malam.

Tepatnya embusan angin yang membelai lembut kedua belah pipi tirusnya yang merona alamimkemerahan. Menikmati sensasi menggigit dari dinginnya hawa yang dibawa oleh sang malam. Menemani jiwanya yang kelam pun hatinya yang terasa begitu suram.

Sebatang Marlboro menthol tersemat lemah di apitan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Sesekali ia isap perlahan, menyesapi asap nikotin yang pelan-pelan menyeruak ke dalam rongga parunya. Membuatnya dadanya sesak namun nikmat di saat yang bersamaan.

Sensasi yang sama ketika dirinya tengah memadu cinta, bergelung di bawah satu selimut yang sama dengan _lelakinya,_ cinta dalam hidupnya.

Malam ini, di balkon _condominium_ nya hanya berlapis kemeja putih kebesaran milik lelakinya yang _kebetulan_ tertinggal beserta _trunk_ khas _Harley Quinn_ yang membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya.

 _Seratus hari sudah..._

Seratus hari sudah Jimin melewatkan tiap detik waktu yang dimilikinya dalam kesepian tak bertepi, dalam kesendirian tak terperi.

Tanpa lelakinya.

Tanpa pujaan hatinya.

Tanpa belahan jiwanya.

Tanpa kabar darinya.

Tanpa berani bertanya-tanya.

 _Bagaimana gerangan dirinya?_

 _Pletak!_

Sebuah benda berbentuk segitiga berwarna merah dengan bintik hitam di permukaan kulitnya menyapa kening Jimin. Sebutir _strawberry_ super khas Jepang berukuran jumbo.

Jimin tidak perlu ambil pusing untuk mencari tahu siapa pelakunya karena ia paham betul bahwa makhluk usil yang berstatus sebagai tetangga sebelahnya itulah yang barusan berbuat jahil kepadanya.

 _Pletak!_

Kali ini ganti sebutir _blueberry_ mendarat manis di atas salah satu pahanya. Seperti biasa, sudah bisa diduga olehnya sebelumnya.

Untuk itu Jimin hanya perlu mengabaikannya. Mengisap batang nikotin miliknya yang tinggal separuh dalam-dalam untuk diembuskan kembali melalui celah dua belah bibir penuhnya dalam durasi _yang sengaja ia buat_ sepelan mungkin.

 _Fuuuuuuuh~_

Kedua kakinya sengaja ia angkat ke atas pagar balkon kamarnya, memamerkan paha mulus nan putih beserta betisnya yang padat dan seksi. Tiga kancing paling atas kemejanya yang tidak dikaitkan sengaja ia kibaskan sampai merosot sehingga bahu kanan dan sebagian dadanya yang mulus terekspos jelas di bawah pantulan cahaya lampu.

Omong-omong Jimin tengah berada di atas kursi malas yang terletak di balkon kamarnya. Duduk setengah berbaring atau berbaring setengah duduk bak tengah berjemur di bawah terik sang mentari di pinggiran pantai disertai angin sepoi-sepoi sembari berpose seksi.

Batang rokoknya yang tinggal setengah ia mainkan di antara kedua jemari mungilnya. Sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menyapu helaian poni merah mudanya ke belakang dengan penuh penghayatan.

Menanti reaksi dari lelaki usil yang kerapkali membuatnya keki setengah mati.

Mungkinkah dia akan terpesona?

Mungkinkah dia akan tergoda?

Mungkinkah dia akan terpikat?

Karena jujur saja, Jimin sedang dalam mode jalang. Setidaknya pantat si jahil perlu ia tendang hingga jatuh terjengkang agar dirinya merasa menang. Dan jika Jimin menang maka ia akan merasa senang.

Jadi, mari kita tunggu reaksi lelaki yang tengah menatap Jimin dari balkon sebelah.

 _Tiga puluh detik.._

 _Satu menit.._

 _Satu setengah menit.._

 _Tiga seperempat menit.._

 _Dan lima menit.._

Ya, lima menit telah berlalu tanpa ada pergerakan berarti dari si usil. Jimin menoleh sekilas dan mendapati balkon _condo_ di sebelahnya kosong melompong seperti gigi depan kakek Kaminari yang sudah kopong. Lelaki menyebalkan itu lenyap bagaikan habis dimakan rayap.

 _Fiuuuhh_

Mendesah lega pada akhirnya karena ia yakin tetangga sebelahnya itu baru saja terkena _serangan ketegangan_ dan tengah berkutat di kamar mandi untuk bermain solo akibat tak kuasa menahan hasrat setelah mendapati suguhan _makan malam_ yang menggairahkan dari lelaki cantik bernama Park Jimin tersebut.

Membayangkan hal tersebut Jimin pun tersenyum seraya mengisap rokoknya yang hampir habis batang tembakaunya. Mengatupkan kedua obsidian kelamnya yang berkilauan di bawah sinar rembulan sementara mulutnya sedikit menganga guna mengembuskan kepulan asap yang sejenak ia telan untuk dibuangnya.

Jimin merasa menang. Setidaknya sekarang dirinya bisa tenang.

Namun sepertinya Jimin salah perhitungan karena...

 _Crot! Crot! Crot! Crot! Crot!_

 _Crooot! Crooot! Crooot!_

 _Croooooot!_

Seketika wajahnya dipenuhi oleh cairan putih agak sedikit kental yang melumuri muka dan dadanya yang terbuka. Membuatnya seolah terlihat baru saja mendapatkan cipratan cairan kelelakian di seluruh bagian wajahnya. Beberapa tetesnya bahkan mengalir perlahan di sudut bibirnya yang merekah. Menambah kesan erotis nan sensual pada parasnya yang pada dasarnya memang seksi.

"Hahahahaha!" lelaki di balkon sebelah hanya menggemakan tawa membahana yang bagi Jimin terdengar sebagai sebuah bencana.

Bagaimana tidak, sebuah _water softgun_ jumbo tergenggam nyaman di tangan kanannya sambil memecahkan keheningan malam dengan terbahak seperti cicak yang tengah melawak terhadap sang biawak. Seakan sang biawak baru saja kalah telak oleh si cicak.

"Ahhh! _Kusoooo!"_ umpat Jimin tak terima. Hidungnya kembang kempis bak hidung naga. Ia baru sadar jika cairan kental berwarna putih yang melumuri wajahnya terasa lengket dengan aroma susu yang tidak terlalu sedap.

Biar Jimin tebak, _itu pasti yogurt basi!_

" _Sialan,"_ batin Jimin murka.

"Balas aku kalau bisa, _wueeek!"_ lelaki yang menurut Jimin, posisi otak di kepalanya telah bergeser atau sebut saja sinting itu malah menantang dirinya. Mengajaknya berperang di bawah gelapnya langit malam dengan taburan beribu bintang. Jangan lupakan lidahnya yang sengaja ia julurkan dan kedua hazel kemilaunya yang sengaja ia buat juling sesaat.

Untuk itu Jimin gerak cepat. Di sebelah kursinya masih tersedia sebotol sampanye yang tutupnya masih terbalut rapi oleh segelnya yang berwarna emas mengkilat. Diraihnya botol sampanye berukuran sedang tersebut lalu ia kocok dengan brutal. Dicabutnya gabus penutup botol menggunakan alat seperti sekrup berulir untuk melepaskannya dari mulut botol.

Diarahkannya mulut botol pada sosok lelaki sinting yang masih asyik berdiri di balkon sebelah sambil menyajikan wajah tampan namun begitu menyebalkan tersebut.

Kemudian Jimin menarik gabus penyumbat botolnya cepat-cepat. Dan dalam tempo singkat, lelaki berkaus putih, yang tampak kebesaran di tubuhnya, itu pun basah akibat semburan dahsyat yang bersumber dari sampanye lelaki mungil berparas manis yang kini terkekeh-kekeh. Persis seperti alunan gemerincing receh.

Malam ini mereka berperang dalam pertempuran sengit, saling _membumihanguskan_ lawan menggunakan senjatanya masing-masing hingga tubuh keduanya sama-sama basah dan lengket. Dan mau tidak mau keduanya harus rela mengakhiri perhelatan akbar mereka dengan melakukan gencatan senjata. Tepat ketika malam semakin larut dengan hawa dingin yang semakin terasa menusuk kulit.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Jimin yang baru saja kembali dari acara mencari udara segar di seputaran lingkungan _condominium_ dikejutkan oleh sekumpulan lelaki berseragam polisi yang tengah bergerombol di depan pintu rumahnya. Mereka bahkan telah memasang pita kuning bertuliskan _police line_ di sepanjang tembok apartemennya.

 _Ada apa ini?_

 _Apa telah terjadi perampokan?_

Jimin tidak mau repot bertanya dan terus menerobos masuk untuk membelah kerumunan massa yang menghalangi jalannya menuju ke dalam _condominium_ miliknya.

Heran bercampur bingung berpadu menjadi satu begitu mendapati ruang tamu, ruang santai, dan kamarnya masih utuh seperti sejak sebelum ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Namun beberapa polisi yang sepertinya memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi tampak merapat di depan pintu kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Rasa penasaran semakin menelan Jimin dalam-dalam. Apa gerangan yang telah terjadi di dalam sana? Karena Jimin berani sumpah bahwa dirinya tidak pernah menyelundupkan sejumlah uang hasil rampokan di balik bilik toiletnya ataupun menyembunyikan salah satu anak manis yang berhasil ia culik dari panti asuhan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika Jimin berada di luar beberapa saat yang lalu?

Sesosok mayat lelaki berusia sekitar dua puluh lima tahun tampak tergolek tak berdaya di atas _bath-up._ Kulit putihnya tampak semakin memucat akibat ditinggal sang nyawa. Tanpa busana yang membalut tubuh kurusnya. Cipratan darah berlumuran di atas torso sang jasad—yang sejatinya sangatlah indah paras maupun tubuhnya.

Tepat di bawah jajaran rusuk kirinya, sebuah lubang sebesar kepalan tangan seorang pria dewasa tampak menganga dengan begitu lebarnya. Seakan baru diubrak-abrik dan dirogoh keluar isi perutnya. Dan benar saja, Jimin mendengar polisi di sebelahnya berucap kata yang membuat persendiannya mendadak paralisis seolah semua tulang yang meyangga tubuhnya dipangkas habis.

" _Jantungnya hilang, agaknya dibawa serta oleh si pelaku..."_

Seketika Jimin memerosotkan tubuhnya, menatapi tubuh lelaki malang di hadapannya sambil sesekali meremas dada kirinya yang mulai mati rasa.

 **END**

 **12 Februari 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Tebak dan silakan berimaji sesuka hati~**


	2. Chapter 2

**SPRING DAY**

 **(Cerita ini gak ada kaitannya sama chapter pertama ya?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Elixir Edlar**

 **PAIRING:**

KINDLY GUESS BY YOURSELF

 **Jimin centric**

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **originally** from my **own** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed, AU, OOC

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

.

.

.

 **Tahu lagu Balonku ada lima?**

 **Yuk nyanyiin lirik di bawah ini dengan melodi Balonkuu~**

Pacar Chim ada lima.

Rupa-rupa namanya.

Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Yoongi.

Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook.

Melendung perut Jimin.

WOW!

Hatinya sangat kacau!

Yuk mari kita tebak, siapakah sang bapak!

.

.

Jimin itu cabai rawit merah.

Cabai mungil dengan sensasi _pedas_ yang mampu membuat siapa pun _gerah._

Dengan sejuta pesonanya, ia mampu membuat para lelaki mendadak bergairah.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, lima lelaki tampan nan perkasa berhasil ia buat pasrah.

Senin, Selasa, Rabu, Kamis, Jumat—Jimin menggilir prianya dengan jadwal tak berubah.

Sabtu dan Minggu adalah waktu berkualitasnya untuk beristirahat di rumah.

Di sebuah apartemen yang ia bagi dengan seorang _hyung_ yang begitu ramah.

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah Jimin mengalami pusing, mual dan muntah.

Yang mana telah berlangsung selama seminggu bahkan semakin bertambah parah.

Suasana hatinya kacau balau, emosinal, dan mendadak sering marah-marah.

Berbagai pertanyaan dan spekulasi berputar-putar di kepalanya dengan tak tentu arah.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia membagi rasa penasarannya pada Hoseok karena lelah.

Lelah memikirkannya seorang diri sampai akhirnya ia menyerah.

Setidaknya bercerita pada orang lain mungkin bisa membuat pikirannya menjadi cerah.

 _(Tenang aku nggak lagi berpuisi untuk membuat rimanya menjadi Ah, Ah, Ah)_

 _(Jimin mendesah di bawah Ah, Ah, Ah)_

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa lelaki bisa hamil?" Jimin bertanya. Wajahnya pucat dengan ekspresi datar yang begitu kentara.

Hoseok tidak perlu pura-pura tidak paham ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya karena ia telah hidup bersama Jimin setidaknya selama lima tahun terakhir.

"Tidak Jim. Lelaki tidak bisa hamil," nadanya pelan dan tenang. Seolah berusaha menyalurkan sepercik optimisme kepada lelaki manis di hadapannya saat ini.

Kedua manik bening Jimin mulai berkaca-kaca. Suaranya bahkan bergetar ketika berbicara, "Hyung, aku _bersih._ Kau percaya padaku?"

Hoseok mendadak hening. Menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gerakan pelan lalu meremas bahu Jimin untuk menguatkan. "Aku percaya. Kau selalu cek rutin setiap tiga bulan sekali untuk memastikan bahwa kau beserta kelima lelakimu _juga bersih."_

Ya, Hoseok tahu betul tentang Jimin beserta lima kekasihnya. _Not to mention,_ apa saja yang pernah dilakukan oleh lelaki mungil yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri—termasuk kehidupan ranjangnya.

"Hyung, ak-aku h-hamil. Ada bayi yang tumbuh di dalam perutku..."

Setelahnya hancurlah pertahanan lelaki cantik yang berusaha menahan air matanya mati-matian itu agar tidak tumpah.

Dan tidak ada hal yang mampu Hoseok lakukan selain menarik pemuda mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus punggung sempitnya dan membisikkan kata-kata suportif untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

" _Hyung, bantu aku menemukan siapa ayah dari bayi yang tengah kukandung..."_

Hoseok menimbang dan mengingat permintaan Jimin untuk menemukan ayah dari janin yang tengah berkembang di dalam perutnya. Namun Hoseok heran, bagaimana mungkin Jimin yang notabene seorang lelaki tiba-tiba bisa hamil begitu saja?

 _Karena..._

Hoseok paham bahwa tidak ada laki-laki dari jenis manusia biasa yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menghamili lelaki lainnya _sebab_ mereka tidak memiliki sesuatu yang disebut dengan _bibit super, bibit mutant, atau bibit ajaib_ yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat sesosok bayi dapat bertumbuh kembang di dalam perut seorang pria.

Lelaki yang berhasil membuat Jimin mengandung _pasti bukan manusia,_ begitu kira-kira yang Hoseok simpulkan.

Lagi pula menurut sepengetahuannya selama hidup lima tahun bersama Jimin, ia bukanlah lelaki pengidap kelainan sistem reproduksi yang disebut dengan _Persistent Mullerian Duct Syndrome_ (PMDS).Yang mana PMDS ini memungkinkan seorang lelaki untuk memiliki rahim dan indung terlur laiknya wanita di dalam tubuhnya.

Tunggu dulu, atau jangan-jangan Hoseok telah _melewatkan_ sesuatu yang begitu penting selama ini? Apakah Jimin ternyata seorang pengidap PMDS?

Sepertinya Hoseok perlu bertanya langsung kepada yang bersangkutan terkait hal ini.

.

.

.

"Tidak Hyung. Aku tidak pernah mengalami kasus _pipis berdarah_ seperti yang kau sebutkan barusan. Gejala-gejala _pre-menstrual syndrome_ dan _moodswing_ juga tidak. Tidak ada yang sesuai dengan keadaanku selama ini..."

Nah, itu artinya Jimin tidak pernah mengalami menstruasi seperti yang umumnya terjadi pada lelaki dengan PMDS. Gejala-gejala sekunder yang Hoseok sebutkan tentang PMDS juga semuanya negatif ketika dicocokkan dengan Jimin.

Sehingga Hoseok menyimpulkan bahwa Jimin _positif_ bukan lelaki dengan kelainan PMDS.

Kemudian Hoseok mulai menerka-nerka lagi. Kemungkinan lain yang sebenarnya ia ragukan validitas dan reliabilitasnya karena terkesan tidak ilmiah.

 _Baiklah, kemungkinan apakah itu?_

Sebenarnya Hoseok telah menyimpan gagasan ini sejak pertama kali Jimin memberitakan perihal kehamilannya pada dirinya. Akan tetapi, ide ini sedikit aneh sehingga ia perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakannya pada lelaki manis yang tengah menikmati es krimnya. _Maklum, bawaan hamil._

"Jimin, tolong jangan tersinggung. Tapi—apa kau yakin kalau kelima pacarmu itu _benar-benar_ manusia?"

"Maksudmu Hyung? Aku tidak mengerti?" Jimin hanya mengerjapkan kelopak matanya dengan imut. Tidak paham akan maksud pertanyaan Hoseok barusan.

"Maksudku... Hm, begini Jim, tidak ada lelaki yang bisa menghamili lelaki lainnya. Kau tau itu kan? Kalaupun ada—aku curiga kalau dia bukanlah bangsa manusia seperti kita..."

 _ **Bruuuk!**_

Jimin menjatuhkan kotak jumbo es krim rasa _blueberry_ yang masih tersisa separuh hingga menghantam lantai akibat rasa terkejut yang teramat sangat tepat setelah mendengar penuturan Hoseok yang menurutnya berada jauh di luar nalar tersebut.

.

.

.

" _Namanya Park Jimin. Usianya dua puluh dua. Seorang lelaki dan—tengah hamil lima minggu."_

Hoseok memiliki beberapa asumsi dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tentang sosok yang berhasil menghamili pemuda cantik bernama lengkap Park Jimin tersebut. Dan semua analisisnya mengerucut pada sebuah kesimpulan bahwa _Jimin dihamili oleh makhluk supranatural_ atau setidaknya oleh _manusia yang diberkahi kemampuan khusus._

Jadi, di sinilah Hoseok dan Jimin. Di ruang santai apartemen mereka guna membahas tentang 'siapa-ayah-dari-bayi-yang-tengah-dikandung-Jimin?'

"Hyung, katanya kau akan memberitahuku sesuatu? Ayo cepat katakan padaku?"

" _Well,_ Park Jimin. Aku punya dua berita yang perlu kusampaikan padamu. Berita baik dan buruk sekaligus. Yang mana yang ingin kau dengar lebih dulu?"

"Mm, berita buruk?"

"Baiklah. Berita buruknya adalah ada kemungkinan besar kau dihamili oleh makhluk supranatural macam _Incubus, Popobwa, Trauco and La Fiura, Encantado,_ atau bahkan _Rebell Angel!"_

"Hah?! _No! No! No!_ Mereka makhluk-makhluk yang menyeramkan, Hyung! Aku tidak mungkin bercinta dengan makhluk seperti itu..."

"Perlu kau tahu bahwa mereka mampu bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang sangat rupawan guna menjebak mangsanya, Jim. Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi, bukankah kelima kekasihmu semuanya berwajah menawan?"

Jimin manggut-manggut, mengamini kata-kata Hoseok melalui anggukan kepalanya.

Benar juga, kelima kekasihnya _memang_ memiliki paras yang luar biasa tampan dan menawan. Jimin membayangkan satu per satu wajah kekasihnya di dalam benak dan mulai menerka-nerka siapa di antara mereka yang paling berpotensi menjadi sosok supranatural yang telah Hoseok sebutkan.

"Atau bisa saja, kau dihamili oleh _Lycan,_ Jim," suara Hoseok membuyarkan lamunan Jimin.

"Maksudmu manusia serigala? _Werewolf?_ Yang benar saja Hyung!"

" _Lycantrope_ bukan _Werewolf,_ Jim. Karena bangsa _Lycan_ tidak berubah menjadi monster ketika bulan purnama tiba. Mm, maksudku mereka itu _shape-shifter_ serigala yang bisa berubah wujud kapan pun mereka mau. Kau pernah membaca _omegaverse_ pada fanfiksi? Ya, seperti itulah lebih kurangnya," jelas Hoseok dalam bahasa yang paling mudah dimengerti oleh Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk-angguk seolah paham. Padahal tidak.

"Lalu berita baiknya apa, Hyung?" sejatinya hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai perbedaan _Werewolf_ dan _Lycantrope_ dari topik bahasan karena tidak paham.

"Berita baiknya adalah kau bisa saja dihamili oleh _manusia super_ dari planet lain seperti Superman dari planet Krypton, Jim!" ucap Hoseok menggebu-gebu ketika membicarakan tokoh _superhero_ favoritnya.

"Hyung, Clark Kent itu bukan manusia. Dia Alien karena lahir di planet lain. Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tengah mengandung anak seorang Alien?"

Hoseok diam seribu bahasa.

Bukan. Bukan maksud Hoseok untuk mengatakan bahwa Jimin tengah mengandung anak alien yang berkepala besar yang menghasilkan lendir hijau di sekujur tubuhnya. Maksudnya adalah spesies Alien tampan yang wajahnya hampir serupa dengan manusia bumi.

Ya, semacam Kal El atau Clark Kent dalam film Superman itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Vampir, Hyung? Apa mereka masuk kriteria? Kau tahu kan Edward Cullen bisa menghamili Bella Swan meskipun dirinya telah mati selama lebih dari satu abad?"

Hoseok spontan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab namun ia katupkan segera. Menelan kembali kata-kata yang _seharusnya_ telah meluncur dari kedua belah bibir tipisnya.

"Hyung? Ada kemungkinan tidak?" Jimin bertanya ulang.

Sebenarnya Hoseok ingin mengatakan bahwa Jimin terlalu banyak menonton film tentang Vampir. Namun urung diungkapkan karena tidak tega. Karena takut si mungil akan berkecil hati karena dibantah olehnya. _Bukankah orang hamil itu sensitif?_

Sehingga akhirnya Hoseok hanya mengangguk lemah untuk mengiyakan si lelaki cantik.

"Mm, bisa saja, Jim. Mungkin saja pacarmu yang berkulit kelewat pucat itu adalah salah satu kerabat keluarga Cullen hehehe..." kata Hoseok sembari terkekeh kecil dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Dan sebagai responnya Jimin tersenyum lima jari. Senang karena Hoseok membenarkan gagasannya. Padahal sejatinya tidak. Hoseok hanya menjaga agar suasana hati Jimin tidak buruk karena ia juga yang akan repot.

 _Mengapa?_

Karena semenjak mengetahui bahwa dirinya hamil, Jimin memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu dengan kelima kekasihnya sampai dirinya mendapatkan cukup bukti tentang _siapa ayah bayi yang tengah dikandungnya._

Sebab Jimin tidak mau dicampakkan begitu saja ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa Jimin tengah mengandung _anak dari entah siapa._ Setidaknya apabila ia telah mengantongi dua nama, ia bisa mencecar kedua orang itu sampai ke ujung dunia untuk bertanggung jawab. Begitu pikirnya.

.

.

.

 _ **A month later...**_

Berdasarkan investigasi yang dilakukan oleh Hoseok selama sebulan penuh. Akhirnya ia menemukan beberapa fakta dan kejanggalan yang membuat Jimin ternganga. Ini tentang kelima kekasih Jimin yang semuanya _ternyata_ bukan spesies manusia biasa seperti mereka berdua.

 **Pertama, Kim Namjoon atau yang memiliki alias sebagai Rapmonster atau Rapmon.**

 _Adalah kekasih Jimin untuk hari Senin. Lelaki yang memiliki intelegensi di atas manusia normal pada umumnya. Wajahnya tampan dengan tubuh paling tinggi dibandingkan dengan keempat kekasih Jimin lainnya. Ia adalah seorang Profesor termuda di Seoul National University (SNU) yang mengajar di fakultas Sains. Hidup seorang diri di apartemennya karena keluarga besarnya tinggal di luar negeri._

 _Dugaan sementara Hoseok:_

Namjoon adalah keturunan penyihir yang hidup pada zaman Julius Caesar menginvasi Mesir dan pada akhirnya meminang Cleopatra sebagai istrinya. Namjoon telah hidup ribuan tahun lamanya. Dan dialah yang hidup paling lama di antara keempat kekasih Jimin yang lain. Kekuatan magisnya tidak terbatas dan dia bisa melakukan apa saja yang dianggap mustahil oleh manusia biasa.

 **Kedua, Kim Seokjin atau biasa dipanggil Jin.**

 _Adalah kekasih Jimin untuk hari Selasa. Memiliki bahu yang paling lebar di antara keempat kekasih Jimin yang lain. Parasnya menawan seperti bunga sakura yang baru mekar di musim semi. Pandai memasak dan berprofesi sebagai Chef di sebuah restoran terkemuka di pusat kota Seoul. Menempati rumah besarnya sendirian karena keluarganya berada di kampung halamannya di Gwacheon._

 _Dugaan sementara Hoseok:_

Seokjin adalah sesosok Incubus. Iblis penggila seks yang melakukan persetubuhan dengan korbannya untuk mendapatkan intisari korban agar dirinya awet muda dan tetap perkasa. Wajah tampannya adalah wujudnya sebelum terusir dari surga karena pembangkangannya sendiri. Incubus biasanya membunuh mangsanya setelah melakukan persetubuhan. Namun tidak jarang juga membiarkan korbannya hidup untuk menampung bibit-bibit Incubus kecil yang akan lahir sebagai penerusnya.

 **Ketiga, Min Yoongi atau Suga atau AgusT D Father Louis William Suga Adams the III.**

 _Adalah kekasih Jimin untuk hari Rabu. Tingginya sepantaran dengan Jimin. Memiliki kulit seputih susu dan piawai bermain piano. Seorang penulis lagu sekaligus komposer yang sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi kemampuannya dalam bermusik. Merupakan sosok yang begitu tenang dan jarang berbicara. Tinggal di sebuah mansion megah di pinggiran kota yang agak terpencil dari rumah-rumah penduduk di sekitarnya bersama adik satu-satunya bernama Min Jihoon._

 _Dugaan sementara Hoseok:_

Yoongi adalah Vampir blasteran Korea-Rumania yang melakukan imigrasi ke Korea ketika perang salib meletus. Tidak ada catatan khusus lebih lanjut mengenai dirinya kecuali yang memberitakan bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu putra bangsawan Roma pada masa itu. Selain itu, tidak ditemukan kasus Vampir yang menghamili laki-laki selama lima abad terakhir. Namun pada abad ke-15, terdapat manuskrip yang menyebutkan bahwa seorang pemuda ditemukan tewas dengan luka sayatan pada bagian perut yang begitu lebar _beserta_ plasenta bayi yang tergeletak persis di sebelah mayatnya.

 **Keempat, Kim Taehyung atau V.**

 _Adalah kekasih Jimin untuk hari Kamis. Postur tubuhnya kurus, tinggi, dan ramping seperti seorang model. Garis rahangnya tegas, alisnya tebal, hidungnya mancung dengan mata setajam elang yang begitu memesona. Memiliki bisnis toko mainan yang juga menjual figurin superhero yang banyak diminati oleh anak-anak. Tipe orang yang sangat ramah, menyukai anak-anak, dan mudah akrab meskipun dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Taehyung memiliki sebuah rumah dan satu unit apartemen namun lebih sering menginap di toko maninan miliknya._

 _Dugaan sementara Hoseok:_

Taehyung adalah sesosok Alien dari salah satu planet di galaksi Andromeda. Yang diduga sengaja dikirim ke bumi sebagai mata-mata sekaligus agen untuk melakukan misi polinasi yaitu mencari manusia yang cocok dan mampu dijadikan sebagai _inang_ untuk melestarikan jenisnya melalui proses hibridisasi antara Alien dan Manusia yang dilakukan melalui proses penyatuan dan _pertukaran cairan cinta._

 **Kelima, Jeon jungkook, tidak memiliki alias. Cukup panggil dia dengan nama aslinya, yaitu Jungkook.**

 _Adalah kekasih Jimin untuk hari Jumat. Tubuhnya paling atletis dan berotot di antara kekasih Jimin yang lainnya. Memiliki paras dengan dua cita rasa yang berbeda. Suatu waktu akan tampak begitu maskulin dan di lain waktu akan terlihat imut seperti kelinci. Merupakan peraih emas tiga kali dalam kompetisi Taekwondo nasional semasa sekolahnya. Dan saat ini berstatus sebagai mahasiswa di salah satu universitas di kota Seoul yang tidak pernah Jimin ketahui. Menyukai parfum dan aroma sabun. Namun di atas itu semua, ia menyukai aroma Jimin setelah bergumul panas di atas ranjang dengan dirinya._

 _Dugaan sementara Hoseok:_

Jungkook adalah sesosok _Lycantrope._ Berdasarkan analisis yang Hoseok dan rekannya (Choi Junhong) lakukan, diperoleh beberapa data yang merujuk pada satu fakta bahwa Jungkook adalah manusia _shape-shifter_ serigala _grade Alpha_ yang baru saja matang menjadi serigala dewasa dan bisa menghamili lelaki dari jenis manusia apabila melakukan _mating_ dan _knotting_ dengan sosok tersebut.

.

.

 **CLUE:**

Di leher Jimin sebelah kiri terdapat bekas ruam kemerahan yang telah mengering dan berwarna semakin gelap. Menurut Hoseok, bisa saja luka tersebut berasal dari: kuku tajam Incubus, lidah beracun Penyihir, gigitan Lycan, gigitan Vampir, dan cairan lendir hidung Alien yang korosif di kulit manusia.

 **So, Who's Jimin's Baby's Daddy?**

.

.

.

 **BONUS ANTI-STRESS:**

Nyanyi dulu yuk? **Pada bisa lagu naik delman kan?**

 **Naik delman** loh, **bukan narik daleman!** Hahahaha

.

.

Pada hari Mingyu, Jin turut Rapmon ke kota!

Naik J-Hope istimewa, V duduk di Suga!

Jin duduk di samping Park Jimin yang sedang bekerja!

Mengendarai Jungkook supaya baik jalannya!

Hey!

Click! Click! Bang! Bang! We just sing it like~

Click! Click! Bang! Bang! We just sing it like~

WE ARE BULLETPROOF!

.

.

 **SILAKAN TEBAK SIAPA SOSOK YANG DICARI HOSEOK TERSEBUT~**

 **16 Februari 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

ChimSza95, noona93, Gummysmiled, PikaaChuu, KookieL, Hanami96, Jiji Park, yellow-ssi, 94shidae, cimooll'sJUNGKOOK, Joy Kim, MY Yeon, Park Min Mi, mamay, vakmalia, avis alfi, Ditatara , GestiPark, pupuu.

 _Joy Kim, you've got it right, congrats Bro!_


End file.
